Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) include multiple wireless communication devices that communicate over one or more wireless channels. When operating in an infrastructure mode, a wireless communication device called an access point (AP) provides connectivity with a network such as the Internet to other wireless communication devices, e.g., client stations or access terminals (AT). Various examples of wireless communication devices include mobile phones, smart phones, wireless routers, wireless hubs. In some cases, wireless communication electronics are integrated with data processing equipment such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and computers.
Wireless communication systems such as WLANs can use one or more wireless communication technologies such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). In an OFDM based wireless communication system, a data stream is split into multiple data substreams. Such data substreams are sent over different OFDM subcarriers, which can be referred to as tones or frequency tones. Some wireless communication systems use a single-in-single-out (SISO) communication approach, where each wireless communication device uses a single antenna. Other wireless communication systems use a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) communication approach, where a wireless communication device uses multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas. WLANs such as those defined in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) wireless communications standards, e.g., IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11n, or IEEE 802.11ac, can use OFDM to transmit and receive signals. Moreover, WLANs, such as ones based on the IEEE 802.11n standard, can use OFDM and MIMO.